Panem Vacuus Panem
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Co-Authored with Batmarcus: What if? AU Anyone who has read any of Marcus and I's HG stories knows that we very openly hate Peeta but how much would it really change if Finnick hadn't revived him in Catching Fire. Will follow through Mockingjay as well. Rated T for the Hunger Games.
1. Nothing to Do

**Hello, haters and hatresses and normal readers and readresses. Sorry about our awkward updates on… everything. We've both been very busy and… honestly a little lazy on editing. This chapter has honestly been done besides editing for 20 days and was started on May 12 so… yeah. Just start the new story. **

We begin in a very familiar jungle arena Peeta was slashing through vines trying to navigate the land. Katniss saw the force field but not long before Peeta knife slammed right into it and was sent flying. "PEETA!" She called out as he hit a tree and moved no more.

Finnick went over to him and checked pulse. "He's dead."

"What no he can't be!" Katniss said. She made her way over to the body trying to muster the will to care.

"I'm sorry." Finnick said

Katniss said nothing trying to at least pretend to care. As far as the Capitol was concerned he was the love of her life, her fiancé, the father of the baby she's carrying and it was her job to convince the districts and Snow that. Yet here at his death she was not sure what to feel _'Just pretend. You've been doing it for a year now,'_ she thought to herself. "You're wrong!" She shouted to Finnick

Finnick fell back a step away from the body honestly getting a little scared. "Check." He said

She bent down beside the body and pressed her fingers to his neck trying to will herself to cry. Thinking quickly she lay her head on his chest. "No Peeta NO!" He was right though, not a single sound escaped his chest. "He's gone." She said forcing herself to shake. She tried to think of it a different way. Of the eleven-year-old boy who saved her family from starving to death.

That actually started to get to her if only slightly. She knew she needed a full on breakdown at least at first to convince anyone. She can't have care more about Rue's death than Peeta's. That gave her an idea and she tried to focus on Rue: her death, the faces of all her little siblings and parents, the older man she saw get shot for whistling her three note tune. Then at last the tears came. She let them fall as much as she could sobbing into his shirt. "Peeta NO!" She wailed

"I'm sorry, Katniss but we need to keep moving."

"And just leave him!?"

"He's dead. There's nothing that can be done unless you want to put flowers on him." She growled up angrily at Finnick "I'm just saying; you did with Rue last year."

"That was different."

"Well, we do need to keep moving before someone or thing finds us."

"Right, right." She said. She got up not taking her eyes off the body.

"We need to go." He sighed

"Right." She sighed. Her voice cracked slightly.

"Come on." He said gently

"Careful, there's a force field up ahead," she said managing to keep her voice hollow.

"Right." He sighed

"You looked like you were about to warn him though. Did you know it was there?" He asked.

"Well, I could sort of...hear it."

"Hear it?" He asked a little confused.

"The capital fixed my ear and now I can hear things that most can't."

"Hmm, well, you should probably lead then."

"Right, suppose I should." She went ahead going right so that her 'super ear' was on the side of the force field. She was still genuinely shocked at Peeta's sudden death "A force field," she muttered keeping her eye out for the kinks in the armor and throwing the nuts, "and just like that."

"I'm sorry." Finnick said

"I just can't believe it."

"It was rather sudden."

"And with the baby," she remembered looking at her abdomen. "Even if we can both make it out alive he or she will never know their father."

"That is a sad thought." Though the baby didn't really exist. Her mind flittered to Posy who actually was born after her father's death. "It'll be okay.

"Their chances of survival are pretty much non-existent anyways."

"In here yeah I suppose so."

"Bad enough to cause the impossible."

"Yeah, it'll be tough."

She nodded. "I have to try though." Finnick nodded sadly "Unlikely for even just me though."

"I think the odds are better than you think."

"Everyone here's an experienced killer."

"So are you and you're the youngest."

"Yeah, four people, two were indirect, one had killed my ally, and the last one was a mercy kill that really more credit should have gone to Peeta."

"Still you have a chance."

"One of the Careers or Johanna are much more likely."

"Not a guarantee though."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have seen you work."

"Yeah, the whole world has. So?"

"When you want to win you usually find a way."

"Like the berries?"

"Yes like the berries."

"I wish I never did that," she admitted honestly.

"Well, you did there is no changing that."

"I know."

"I'm just saying no point to regret it."

"Well, nothing good came out of it."

"Not even Peeta?"

"He still died though."

"That does not make him a bad thing."

"It doesn't make it a good thing."

"You are too negative."

"How can you not be?"

"I have hope."

"You're the only one."

"No Mags does too."

Mags nodded from Finnick's back. "Good for you two then."

"Others do, too." Finnick added.

"Good for them."

"I'm just saying you should at least try."

"I will try."

"That's all I ask then."

"Got it, though I don't see why you care."

"Doesn't really matter why I do."

"No, I suppose not."

"Maybe I just like babies." He shrugged. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Snow." She muttered

"That's dangerous," he muttered.

"Oh they didn't hear."

"I guess with the bloodbath still on."

"Yeah, it should end soon."

"Right," he said as they kept walking.

"Soon we should rest."

"Yeah, probably best."

"I can weave some mats."

"That works."

"I don't need to."

"You should." He said

"Why?"

"The baby." He reminded

"Right, need to think about the baby."

"Good so rest."

She sighed and sat down leaning against a nearby tree. _'So now what?'_ She thought She couldn't find much of an answer though but the cannons soon started going off. She counted nine. "So that's it then."

"Not that much all things considered. Still 15 of us left."

"Yeah but for how long?"

"Not much longer. I mean, not only is everyone here an experienced killer but this is a Quarter Quell. There must be something to this arena we're not seeing."

"Probably yeah."

"Speaking of which, we really do need to find water."

"Right but where."

"If I knew where I would have gotten some by now."

"Okay, sorry, calm down."

"Sorry, guess it's the hormones."

"Must be. Can't imagine that."

"You don't want to."

He chuckled and said, "I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"For you to want to?"

"I actually meant for me to get pregnant."

"Oh! Yeah, I guess that is."

"It could have been a lot worse though. You're clearly still in the first trimester. Imagine if you were eight or nine months along."

"Yeah, I would be dead."

"Probably, I don't think anyone would be able to survive that."

"Not likely."

"That is a bright side though."

"Yeah, you make a good point."

"Just try to always look for those."

"I will; I have to now."

"Good, it does help though."

"We'll see."

"That we will," he said wishing he could tell her the truth about these games but there's more than a few reasons why not. Okay, so water then."

"Right, obviously there has to be some."

"Yeah, but I can't see any."

"In this heat we could probably die faster from it."

"Yes, just say calm okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good that is all I ask." He said

"I don't think we could make the night without finding some though."

"Well, maybe we'll get a gift."

"Maybe." As if on cue a parachute came down. Katniss immediately grabbed it opening it up. It was well to be honest she was not sure it seemed familiar. She took it out looking it over. "I have seen one of these before, but where? I need to hunt see if I can clear my head." Katniss said She got up taking her bow before Finnick could protest. She was off into the forest.

* * *

After a while of looking she did find a creature up in one of the trees. It looked like a rat, except with larger shaper teeth. She shot it down but once she did noticed it's nose was wet. "Water? From where?"

She started from the base of the tree and scanned out trying to find where it had been drinking. Yet it just looked like a tree.

She headed back to the others with the rat.

"Well, there's definitely some kind of water source nearby. I can't find it but he did," she said, holding up the creature.

"Well, that's good. It has to be around then."

"Exactly, we just need to find it."

"This has to have something to do with it" She turned the sharp tube in her hands a few times then looked at the sharp teeth on the treerat and it clicked, "A spiel!"

"A what?"

"A spiel, sort of like a faucet. You put it in the tree and normally sap comes out but here given the lack of springs and this creatures sharp teeth there's only one thing that could be worth having in these trees."

"Water." He finished for her. He took the spiel from her and a rock going over to a big tree.

"Be careful. We should probably find a way to drill a hole first. Can't risk damaging it."

"Right, maybe with the tip of the trident?"

"Or Mags' awl."

"Better idea." He conceded Mags of course handed it right over. He dug into the tree as far as he could. They used it and Katniss' knife to make the hole large enough to fit he spiel.

"Okay, be careful now." She said.

"Maybe you should do it. I don't know how it works."

"Probably for the best." He stepped aside and Katniss worked the spiel in. "Here we go."

At first just a few drops came out, then it started to increase. She adjusted it slightly getting a steady stream of warm water out. "Quick, we need a container."

Mags had soon weaved a basket tight enough to hold it. They held it under until it was full. They each took drinks from the basket. "That is so much better!"

"And now we have the means at any time," Katniss said. "Could you make another basket, Mags?"

She nodded smiling. She immediately started weaving another as Katniss filled back up the current one. "This gives us an edge."

"Yes it does."

"That is great!"

"The games will be short if the others don't though," Katniss stated.

"Not really an issue."

"Would turn us on each other real quick."

"True, but I think the others will get it later."

"They'd need their own spiels and knowledge on how to use them."

"Maybe."

"Just saying."

"It would be hard without them."

"Would it even be possible?"

"Maybe if they figure it out."

"I guess."

"Still unlikely, just as you said."

"I guess we'll see then."

"Yeah for now we eat."

"We need a way to cook it."

"What about the force field?" Finnick asked

"What about it?" she asked.

"We could throw it into that."

"Well… I guess it's worth a shot."

"Exactly."

"Should cut it up first."

"Right." He said nodding.

So she took her knife and skinned the rodent before slicing it. "Alright ready?"

"Ready."

She took a piece and tossed it. The piece came back charred on the outside but cooked nicely on the inside. "It works." She said eating it. She took another piece and threw it and soon they were all cooked

"Hmm… pretty good."

"Yeah, not bad.

"Couldn't have been picky anyways."

"Yeah true." He said.

She looked up wondering how long they were there. "At least a few hours. Think we should take camp here?"

"No, we need to move."

"Okay, follow me then," she said getting up.

"Right!" He said, so she led him farther around the circle.

The headed over for a while and then she decided to stop. "I'm gonna see if I can get a higher view."

"Okay be careful."

"I will." She said and started to climb a tree.

She climbed as high as she dared. Once there she looked around the arena finding why they can't turn left. It was nothing but a large circle. She noticed a few above head as well creating a dome. "We can't go any further." She muttered. She climbed down from the tree. "The arena's perfectly circular."

"So no farther?"

"No farther."

"Great." He sighed.

"Gonna be hard to avoid encounters."

"That's the point."

"Yeah, I'd imagine so."

"These will be quick but brutal games."

"Definitely."

"Should be interesting."

"Not to us."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes I do."

"They will love it."

"Yes they will."

"They are supposed to."

"You don't need to keep explaining."

"I know."

"Yet you still do."

"I was mostly talking to myself that time."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah sorry."

"Think we should still keep moving or rest for now?"

"Rest for now."

"Works for me."

"Good, so who guards?"

"Think you be up for it?" He asked her.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I will be fine."

"Okay, we'll divide the night in thirds."

"Sure," Katniss said nodding.

"I'll set shelter then."

"You do that." He nodded and set to work. Katniss took to a tree and sat watching out. She soon saw something move and loaded her bow but didn't shoot yet. She stayed on sight and soon enough she saw people four of them in fact Even in the dark it took her only a second to recognize them: Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, and Blight. "We have company." She whispered down.

Finnick looked up having still been setting the shelter and a smile crossed his face. "Johanna!"

"Finnick!" She said sounding relieved

He got up and went right over to her. "You're okay." He said smiling

"Of course I'm okay. You really think I'm pathetic enough to die in the bloodbath?"

"No I worry though."

"Well, I'm fine. Where's the loverboy though?"

"He's gone." Katniss said with a bit of venom

"He ran into the force field surrounding the arena and was dead on site." Finnick explained.

"Well, that is unfortunate."

"How's she been taking it?" She asked.

"About as well as could be expected."

"I guess that's unavoidable."

"Yeah, well, try not to talk about it."

"Well, it's hard to lose someone you care about. That much I understand."

"I know sorry." He said.

"Not your fault."

"Still let's focus on what we do now."

"We try to survive obviously."

"Yes we survive."

"So, are we going to join up?"

"Why should we?" Katniss asked.

"Because I've been dragging Nuts and Volts here around just because you wanted them."

"What?" she asked.

"You wanted them as allies. Didn't you?"

"Yes, but why do you care?"

"Because you wouldn't have even considered it otherwise."

"Well... that's true."

"So yes or no then?"

"Well... okay." Katniss sighed.

"Good then."

"Yeah good."

"You guys taking camp then?" She asked Finnick.

"Yeah, Katniss is on guard."

"I'll help with the shelter then."

"Thank you." He said

The two of them set to work as Katniss kept watching. _'I did not expect that'_ Katniss thought suspicious She made a note to keep an eye on her. She watched as they prepared the camp

Soon the camp was set though. "Alright so we sleep in shifts?"

"Of course."

"Good do you want to join her on guard?'

"Yeah," Johanna answered, surprising Katniss even more.

"Okay, good then goodnight." He yawned.

"Good night, Finnick."

Katniss sighed this was going to be a long night. "What exactly are you doing?" Katniss asked, when Johanna sat down.

"I'm guarding." She said sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this though?"

"So that no one kills our group. Honestly, are you brain dead?"

"I mean why did you ally with us."

"Finnick is one of my best friends," she said simply.

"Yet you brought Wiress and Beetee to get to me."

"I knew he would team with you, and that you did not trust me."

"So appearently everyone knew I was allying with Finnick but me."

"I knew that he would convince you to team with him."

"Well, he was certainly not on my list. I didn't even really have one but if I did neither of you would be on it."

"Really?" She asked

"Well, after the first day I had Mags, Wiress, and Beetee but Haymitch thought I was insane so I simply said that then I want no one."

"Never speak out of spite."

"Well, they were the only ones worth my time."

"So you think."

"Everyone else is unbearable."

"You have to be to live."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It would if you had been a victor longer."

"Because you've experienced so much more in the extra three years."

"You have no idea." Johanna said darkly

"Okay… that's a little creepy."

"What?"

"You."

"Well get used to it."

"I have to get used to you anyways."

"Exactly."

"Honestly you're a little hard to swallow. With your defender-of-the-helpless act. Only it isn't an act, which makes you more unbearable. Please feel free to take this personally."

"Oh I will." Katniss shrugged.

"So if I have to put up with you I think you can put up with me."

"Fair enough."

"We're just stuck with each other, now."

"Yeah we are so let's get over it."

"I'll try if you do."

"Deal."

"Alright, then. That will make things easier."

"I hope so."

"Not easy of course."

"I know that."

"Your games last year were… a little pathetic to be honest. Not so much with you but looking at the Career Pack. One of them died in the bloodbath for crying out loud."

"Yeah that's true."

"Obviously not to you but it was almost kind of funny. Especially watching Glimmer try to swat away the tracker jackers."

"Okay that was odd."

"Funny how that didn't work."

"Yeah she was not too bright."

"So, again, pathetic."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"There's games are and will be undeniably different though."

"Yes, I have noticed."

"That was inevitable though."

"Yeah all victors."

"And a Quarter Quell."

"So better mutts and traps."

"Exactly."

"Crazy in other words."

"That's the whole point."

"Entertainment."

"Exactly."

"Sad really."

"Yeah, well, what did you expect?"

"To die." Katniss admitted.

"We'll see I guess." Johanna shrugged.

"Yeah, I really was."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted Peeta to get out of here."

"Ah, defender of the helpless strikes again."

"Not exactly."

"That's exactly what it is."

"Well, I failed because he's gone!" She snapped.

"Keep yelling and we'll all be."

"Well stop egging me on."

"Fine."

"Good." She sighed.

Suddenly a bong went off, not a cannon. Just a loud bong and it was followed by eleven more.

"What was that?"

"Twelve… the districts?"

"No way that's too obvious."

"What could it be then?"

"I am not sure but not that."

She then noticed multiple lightning strikes fairly close but not enough to pose a threat clearly being contained to a different sector. "It's just another trap."

"Oh, might be thunder or something."

"Odd."

"A little but it's at least an explanation."

"That's true."

"At least it's somewhere else."

"Yeah, not our problem."

"Haven't heard a cannon for it."

"Maybe it missed."

"I guess."

"We'll see though."

"Yes we will."

"Mean time we are stuck waiting."

"Nothing else to do."

A while later the lightning stopped and it began to rain where they were but it wasn't water. "Oh...what the hell is this!?" Katniss gasped as the red droplets came think fast and seemingly unending. They were boiling hot at well and made visibility nearly impossible.

"Finnick!" Johanna called out He and the others were instantly up and out. "Take cover where you can and be careful!"

"I can't see anything!" Finnick called out.

"Stay still all of you try not to move!"

She couldn't really tell if they listened or not some of the liquid getting up in her mouth but when it did it clicked what it was. "This is blood."

"Blood!?" Johanna gasped

"We need to get out of this!"

"How!?"

She tried to remember at least the right direction. Any but straight into the force field should work. "Just link arms and follow me." They each did successfully. Katniss headed away from the force-field.

As they went though Blight had lost his grip from Wiress at the end of the line losing the group in the rain. He staggered around trying to find them then hit the force field. A cannon went off pretty much instantly after. "Oh no! Who did we lose?"

"Blight."

"Damn it."

"Just focus on getting out for now."

"Right, we can't be too far!"

"Yeah." Katniss said and they keep moving eventually finding it.

The staggered out onto the beach. Luckily no one was there. They all took deep breaths in and out. "Everyone else okay?" Katniss asked.

"Well depends on what you mean by okay."

She turned and found that Beetee was unconscious. "Okay not good." She went over to him to try to figure out what happened. "Bump to the head. He should be fine with time if we can keep him alive until then," Katniss added.

"We need to rest."

"Might as well stop here seeing we're alone."

"Clean the blood off first."

Katniss nodded and went into the water herself. She watched as the water turned dark red. She took off the blood soaked suit leaving just her underclothes. "That's better." She attempted to scrub off what was left on her skin into the saltwater. Most of it scrubbed off.

Then she started to hear a soft chant of two simple words, "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock."

"What's that!?" she asked, spinning around.

She found though that it was just Wiress chanting it. "Yeah, yeah, tick, tock, Nuts is in shock," Johanna said.

"Is that all it is?" Finnick asked.

"How am I supposed to know? She's nuts and the only person who can ever understand her is unconscious."

"Well, sorry."

"It's probably just that though."

"Well, we have to wait until he wakes."

"I guess so."

"Let's just keep her calm."

"I'll try." Katniss said getting out of the water. "Wiress," she said carefully.

Wiress looked at her but still kept muttering the phrase almost with a sense of urgency.

"Calm down please."

Wiress shook her head and just kept mumbling.

"What is wrong?"

"Tick tock," she said pointing out into the forest.

"What?"

"Tick tock, tick tock."

"Yes tick tock." She said

_'Maybe, Jonanna's right.'_ Katniss thought. _'She's just in shock.'_

"Okay come on." She led her to the water. She scrubbed the blood off her,

The chant never did stop though.

"What do you mean?" She looked around the spikes water and the jungle. "What could she mean?" It was hard to accept that it was just shock as Johanna had claimed. She seemed to be trying to say something urgent. _'What could it possibly be? Think Katniss'_

She looked around her as a fog started the gather at the section next to where they came from and the twelve spurs above the water around the Cornucopia. "It's a clock!" Wiress seemed relieved but everyone else was confused. "The arena is a clock! Wiress you're a genius!"

Wiress nodded with a hug smile now. "What do you mean?" Johanna asked

"We think the arena's divided into twelve sections like a clock marks by these spurs in the water. Each hour a threat goes off in the corresponding section. That must have been what the bongs were, the stroke of midnight."

"Well, that does make sense."

"I knew that had to be something else to the arena."

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"We'll stay here for now and see what we find to prove or disprove it."

"Fair enough."

"You should get cleaned off unless you like the blood on your skin."

"Oh right." She went and got cleaned off as Katniss watched the next section for anything.

"Now we wait." Katniss just sat down by the Cornucopia.

**Please review and if you can think of anything killing of Peeta will change either review or pm Batmarcus or myself what it is and if we haven't already we will take it under consideration. **


	2. 4 Hours to Alpha

Katniss sat keeping her back pressed again the wall of the Cornucopia keeping focused on the next area. She watched and then slowly something was sliding out from the tree's she watched. Some vicious sounding noises came but no cannon. "What is that?" Katniss wondered out loud.

"Sound almost like monkeys." Johanna said.

"How would you know?"

"Games."

"Right right." Katniss sighed.

"The clock theory does admittedly seem promising though."

"Thank you."

"So there was something about the arena we weren't seeing."

"Yes, except for Wiress."

"I guess she is really smart."

"Yes she is."

"This does give us a leg up at least."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Long enough."

"Okay, so then game plans?"

"Here seems to be safe from the clock dangers."

"For the most part yeah."

"There might be something that reached farther."

"Well we have to wait and see."

"Yes we will."

"I need to sleep."

"Go ahead, I'll keep watch."

"You sure?" Katniss asked.

"Yes I am."

"Fine." Katniss shrugged.

"Just go join the others."

She nodded heading over. She still wasn't sure what to think about her current allies It was better than them being enemies. She sighed and tried to go to sleep. Eventually she drifted off uneasy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johanna was watching the 4 to 5 o'clock sector. "I can't believe they were tight." She muttered. "It was seeming promising though."

"We could use it to our advantage." Finnick said.

"Any ideas?"

"We need to lure the others out."

"Right."

"We need to figure the traps first though."

"Which is what we're doing."

"Eventually this one will go off too."

"The Cornucopia?"

"Who knows after all."

"Wouldn't really make sense since if this is really a clock then this is the center where the hands attach so when would it?"

"I don't know, but best to be cautious."

"Of course, it always is."

"Right."

"We just need to get out if that happens."

"Yes I know."

"No problem then."

"I suppose not."

"Well, lots of problems but not on that."

"That's true; I guess."

"Why the yes man all of the sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just agreeing with everything."

"I am trying to avoid conflict."

"That is best."

"It doesn't mean I agree though."

"You don't?"

"No, I think at some point tomorrow we take to the beaches."

"Why?"

"Because what if this is trapped? And what this trap is designed to separate us?"

"The beaches run the same risk though."

"True, but if this thing can fling us all to different spots alone the odds are worse than being apart and knowing what we are up against."

"I guess that's true."

"Exactly I don't like that we are stuck either."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do."

"Who does?"

"No one apparently or we wouldn't have a problem.

"Yeah."

"We'll figure something out."

"We have to."

"Of course."

"The boy's death was unexpected."

"Yeah, at least she's not taking it as bad as she could have though."

"Yeah, and that makes me suspicious."

"That she didn't really love him?"

"Maybe yeah."

"Does seem that way."

"That's crazy."

"Not really, it had the desired effect."

"What do you mean?"

"The Capitol ate the whole 'Star-crossed Lovers' thing right up."

"They had all the sponsors then."

"Exactly, I caught a glimpse at their account last year. They had almost as many as you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, between that, her volunteering for her sister, and the stuff their stylists did you couldn't hold them back."

"And they knew it."

"Exactly."

"Brilliant."

"Someone else must have come up with it."

"Well maybe the boy

"No way."

"Why not?

"That boy was useless."

"Well, he could talk."

"There's still no way he came up with the idea."

"Haymitch?"

"Maybe."

"Probably."

"That would make a lot more sense."

"He seems the right guy."

"Then mystery solved."

"It really was a great plan."

"Genius."

"Why do people underestimate him?"

"Because they never had the chance to really meet him."

"Yeah, that's true."

"It's a shame that all anyone really sees is the raging alcoholic."

"Yeah it is."

"As if he's anywhere close to the only one." She laughed.

"Not in our circle of friends."

"Not in any of the victors. In fact, at least it just alcohol."

"Yeah could have ended up like 6 this year."

"Yeah, the poor things. I wonder what they were like before they got addicted."

"Who knows, the stress gets to us all."

"Trust me, I know."

"Yeah."

"That's just what it does."

"It's a blessing in disguise not winning as a child."

"Just no one realizes until it's too late."

"That's the worst part."

"And we're definitely off camera right now."

"Good so we can talk freely."

"Not completely freely, you still have stuff to lose."

"For the most part free"

"I guess the Gamemakers are still watching though."

"Yes they are"

"I am free to say whatever I want though."

"Stubborn as ever."

"What are they going to do if I say the wrong thing? Kill someone I love?" She snorted at that. "There's no one left."

"Now that we are all in here?"

"Exactly, and everyone else is already dead." He sat beside her and hugged her. "I didn't mean for you to pity me."

"No, I would never dare." He said.

"Then why the hug?"

"Maybe I needed it."

"Well… alright," she said, and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Johanna."

"No problem, Finnick."

"You should rest soon."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well alright."

"Or you're just being stubborn again," he pointed out.

"I am not."

"You need rest."

"Not now."

"Seriously, Johanna."

"Seriously, Finnick."

"You're going to need the energy tomorrow."

"I know that."

"Then rest."

"What about you?"

"I just did."

"Fine," she huffed.

"Go on."

"I'm going." She sighed and headed back to the others. "Stubborn," she muttered

"So are you," he called.

She just huffed and lay down falling asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

Later she woke to find Katniss on guard and Finnick sleeping where she had been. "How's it looking?" Johanna asked going over.

"It's nearly 7 if I have these traps figured right."

"Definitely a clock though?"

"Yeah seems to be."

"So if you stay here our follow the clock right behind the time it's on you should be safe."

"Yes that is the idea."

"Definitely gives us an advantage then."

"Yes, it does. We can bring the other tributes down easy with good timing."

"So she can be taught."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you only won your first games by sucking slightly less than the other tributes but you are starting to think like someone who actually belongs here." Katniss glared at her. "Just accept the slight compliment because that's all you're going to get from me."

"Thank you." She muttered

"That's a little better."

"Well, it's all you are going to get."

"I can live with that." Johanna shrugged.

"Good."

"This is probably how it's going to be between us until one of us dies isn't it."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's fine then."

"Besides, who knows, one us could die today."

"That is very likely."

"Then we can go home."

"Ha, I have no plans on going home."

"Well, what if you win?"

"I won't. One of the many things you need to win the Hunger Games is the will to fight."

"You don't have that?"

"Not anymore."

"That's sad."

"Don't you dare try to pity me."

"I won't. You wouldn't care."

"It's none of your business anyways."

"I suppose not."

"So just shut up."

"Stop being so crabby."

"I can't. It's who I am."

"Was it always?"

"For the most part."

"Well, that is interesting."

"Were you always so annoyingly diplomatic?"

"Partially to bug you," she said

"Yes because you weren't before we meet," Johanna remarked, sarcastically.

"If I was I wasn't trying then."

"Not when you took your sister's place? Not when you covered the girl from 11 with flowers? Not when you drugged Peeta to go get that medicine from the feast?"

"How did any of that bother you?"

"It's pathetic."

"Says the women with no emotion."

"I have emotion."

"So that is why it seems pathetic to you."

"Plus if you let her go I wouldn't have to babysit you."

"I would have lost her."

"Not my problem."

"If it had been your sister would you have just let her go!?"

"Don't say a word about me sister!"

"Then don't you say a word about mine or what I did for her!"

Johanna growled slightly then paused and caved, "Fine."

"Thank you."

"This means nothing."

"I didn't expect it too."

"Good then."

"Let's wake the others."

"Right, I'll get Finnick and Mags, you get Nuts and see if Volts is responsive yet."

"Right."

Johanna nodded and headed over to Finnick.

Katniss went to Wiress and shook her gently. She shot up instantly, her eyes darting around. "Calm down it's just me," Katniss said.

"Tick tock?"

"Yes tick tock you were right." She said smiling. Wiress smiled seeming relieved. "We need to move now though." She nodded getting up. "Could you get Beetee for me?"

She went over to her companion and gently shook him. He rose wearily. "Beetee." She smiled.

"Yes?" He asked smiling

She smiled helping him up. "You're…"

"Okay, just a bump." She just smiled wider at that. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Good, I was worried." He said hugging her.

"Why were you…?"

"The last thing I remember was the blood rain." He said

"Blight…" She looked over towards the 1-2 o'clock sector.

"He didn't make it did he?"

"He hit the…"

"Force field?" Wiress nodded. "The poor man, who else have we lost?" He asked

"No one," Katniss said. "Just him and Peeta."

"What? The boy from 12?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Same way."

"Same sector?"

"The one next to it. The field's around the whole arena."

"Foolish boy."

"He didn't know it was there." Katniss said defensively.

"Well, he could have noticed."

"He didn't know how."

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked.

"I tried to but I couldn't soon enough."

"I meant before we got here."

"I didn't think it would come up."

"Still, you should have told him."

"You think I don't already regret it enough?" she snapped.

"I know you do, but this is an instance where you should have told your partner."

"You don't need to rub it in my face. There's nothing that can be done about it now."

"I know, I am just saying."

"Well, stop saying."

"I will," he said.

"Good, I have enough going on."

"We all do." He pointed out

"I know that but that doesn't give you a right to sit here and remind me that it's my fault that he's dead."

"You need to get a hold of your emotions, because enemies will use this if they find out too," he said

"I'll try," she gulped, knowing he was right.

"Sorry, I needed to show you that it could be done."

"What?"

"Your emotions being easily used against you."

"Fine, I'll work on it."

"Good."

"What do you mean with the force field?" Finnick asked.

"The hearing bit was a lie." Katniss sighed. She turned to Beetee since he could probably explain the field better.

"There is a way to see the field," he said, "We pointed it out to her in the training center but every field has occasional square that shimmery like glass."

"Interesting."

"It is pretty. A chink in the armor so to say."

"Impressive."

"Certainly gives us an advantage."

'Yes it does, now we have more."

"What do you mean?"

"More advantages."

"What were the earlier?"

"More than we already had."

"That still doesn't answer the question at all."

"We already figured out the clock." He said

"Clock?"

"The arena clock."

He paused and looked around. "A clock… of course. Wiress figure that out?"

"Yes she did."

"She is good at that stuff."

"We see that now"

"She's almost like the canaries you send into coal mines."

"Yeah, but hopefully she doesn't go silent."

"Hopefully not."

"Let's get moving I'm thirsty."

"We have a way to get water."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Katniss said, taking out the spile.

"Right, let's get that done."

She headed down a spur on the other side of the clock to a tree along the edge. She hammered and adjusted. Soon a stream started coming out. "We have water!" She said

The others came right over. "Oh thank goodness." Johanna said

"Mags, could you make another basket?" She nodded and set to work. She had one in almost no time. They filled it so everyone could get a sip. It was passed around and refilled a few times.

Soon they all had one and Katniss filled it one more time then took the spile out of the trunk. "There, we should be good for a while."

"Now we need to figure out where to go from here."

"Into the jungle," Johanna said.

Before anyone could agree or argue the arena started to turn. It was starting spin faster. Eventually it did stop though.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I believe they just took away our advantage on the clock."

"Damn it!" Johanna said.

"So where do we go then?"

"Not sure now, we could wait to see what goes off."

"We need to move and some of them hadn't been as obvious from the outside."

"Right, move carefully."

"Pick a sector then."

"Left," Katniss said.

They headed that way. "12 and I will check it out first." Johanna said and no one objected.

Soon they were headed towards the forest when someone stepped out. Katniss immediately turned to it with an arrow nocked and ready but was beyond shocked to find her father there with his own bow and arrows. "Well, well look who grew up." He said

"Impossible," she gulped, stepping back, the arrow falling to the floor.

"What not happy to see me?"

"You're dead."

"Am I? How am I here then?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"I don't know." She took another step back.

"What's the matter afraid of Dad?" he asked

"In here I am."

"Why? I would never hurt you," he said, as a small female figure who look like a miniature Johanna came out of the forest.

"Johanna," the girl called out.

"M...Mary?" she asked stepping away

"Yes it's me, Johanna," the girl said, stepping towards her.

"No no! You can't be real!" she said backing away. "You're just a trick. A trap set by the Gamemakers." Johanna stumbled her hand clasped around the handle of one of her axes but even so, she wasn't sure she could kill her a second time.

"Maybe I'm a reward?" she said gently

"Wouldn't happen."

"Why not?" she asked

"It's the Hunger Games."

"They have rewards."

"No."

"Yes what about gifts? Come on Jojo don't you love me?" she asked using her pet name for Johanna.

"You can't give a gift of a dead loved one." Johanna said, her voice cracking.

"Are you sure?" She asked stepping towards her again with a sweet smile.

"Certain."

"So, you hate me now?" she asked sadly.

"I could never hate Mary. I regret her death every second of everyday. The difference is you are not Mary."

"How do you know for sure? Come on, I only want a hug," she said.

"Because Mary's dead."

"Then how am I here?"

"Because you're not Mary."

"You don't know that, just give me a hug and you'll see."

"How do I know you won't kill me if I do?"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Jojo."

"A mutt would. Especially an ALPHA mutt."

"A what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I don't know what you are talking about Jojo."

"You're clearly an alpha mutt," Johanna said, mostly trying to convince herself enough to throw the ax.

"I'm not though."

"How can I know that?"

"Just hug me."

"I'm not an idiot."

"You're hurting my feelings." She said, starting to cry. Johanna just stood there keeping her distance not sure what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were separated from them by a clear barrier unable to speak to them. "What's going on in there?" Finnick asked.

"I'm not sure." Beetee said

"We clearly chose the wrong sector."

"Yes we did."

"Well, no cannons yet."

"Yet being the keyword."

"Finnick sighed of course knowing that's true.

"Think they'll be okay?"

"I don't know."

"That does not help."

"I know but I really don't."

"They are strong they can get through this."

"I know."

"They just have to dig deep."

"The block here makes me think alpha though."

"Yes, and that is a problem."

"Alpha mutts always are."

"I hope they are okay."

"They're strong."

"I know but Alpha's are crazy."

"I'm more trying to convince myself here."

"Oh sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the sector, the mutts were closing in on their respective targets. 'He's not real. He's not real,' Katniss kept thinking to herself as she reached for an arrow but before she could get her hand on a shaft an arrow came flying pinning her sleeve to a tree but not even grazing her skin.

"Come on, Katniss. I'm disappointed; you should be faster than that." He quickly fired another arrow doing the same thing to her other arm. "Very slow, have you lost your touch?" He asked walking towards her as she struggled to get an arm free.

Johanna saw this out of the corner of her eye and knew what she had to do. 'Protect the Mockingjay at all cost.' She closed her eyes and sent an ax into her sister's head before going to save Katniss. "Step away!" She said

Katniss turned to her obviously surprised by that.

"Oh please you're going to stop me?" Johanna threw an ax at his chest since he's no one to her but was shocked when it just went right through causing no damage. "You can't stop me; only she can."

"I can help her." Johanna realized and pulled the arrows out freeing Katniss.

"He's not real," she said to Katniss.

"He looks real. It feels real." **(Divergent Reference)**

"He's not really your father though Katniss; he's an Alpha mutt. You need to get passed this. Have you ever shot blind?" Johanna asked remembering how she was able to kill the mutt of her sister.

"I have shot in darkness."

"Then don't look. It's easier if you don't look."

"Okay," she said, turning away. She took the arrow she was tethered down by knowing she had to move fast. She fired and hit the center of his neck.

Once she did the barrier vanished. Katniss and Johanna stood both shaking. "The deal still stands," Johanna said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah, of course," Katniss said. "Do me a favor and add my father to the list."

"Deal."

"Let's just go back to the others."

"Right." She nodded and they headed back towards the beach.

* * *

Soon they emerged into the sun. "Are you girls okay?" Finnick asked, rushing over.

"We're fine." They both said.

"Oh thank goodness," Finnick said, then noticed the tears in Katniss' shirt from where he shot near her. "What happened in there?"

"Alpha mutts, worst I've ever seen."

"Oh, want to talk about it?" He offered

"No," they both said quickly.

"Okay?" he said confused.

"Maybe later."

"Got it."

"Now we know where we are though."

"Where?"

"With the clock so we need to head counterclockwise."

"Right, so which way."

"That way," Johanna said, pointing right since she's facing the Cornucopia.

"Good let's do this."

They headed that way. "You two seem a bit closer."

"Shut up." Johanna snapped.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, don't."

"Fine."


	3. TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!

Katniss sat at the edge of the camp as the others set to cooking the animal she had shot. She kept an eye out into the forest hoping the clock wasn't getting too close. Nothing had happened yet anyway. She fingered at one of the holes in her shirt trying not to cry. _'That mutt had been too real far too real'_ She thought.

A somehow more terrifying thought crossed her mind. _'By the way, I know about the kiss.' _She'd assumed she had just been tracking her since she became a problem but with how exact the Capitol knew her father, had those woods always been monitored?

"What were the odds of that?" She wondered. It seemed to be the only explanation though.

"You okay 12?"

"No."

Johanna walked over and stood beside her. "What's wrong?"

"The mutt. My dad's been dead for six years. How did they know so much about him?"

"They make a habit of finding things."

"So what? They pretty much know everything?"

"Well, they like to appear so."

"That's VERY creepy."

"Yes, but what can we do?"

"Nothing?"

"Exactly it's really best in this case to not think about it.

"I guess that's true."

"It helps."

"Experience?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, how do you do it?"

"First be as calm as you can be."

"Easier said than done."

"Well, try."

"Guess I have to."

"Yes you do."

"I will."

She nodded, "Second think of something else anything."

She tried to pull up something to think of. "Prim." She muttered. She focused on her. It helped.

Noticing, Johanna headed back to the others. "That girl MIGHT not be so bad."

"What was the, Johanna?" Finnick asked teasingly have caught that one part.

"That girl might not be so bad."

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"What?"

"That you'd admit that."

"Yeah, well, she grew on me."

"Still shocking."

"Yeah, well, things change."

"That they do."

"Just figure how to cook that thing okay?"

"We could go back to the force field."

"And what?"

"Throw the meat at it."

"Okay, worth a shot."

"It worked before."

"Did it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's do it."

"That would mean going deep into a sector though."

"Well, we have to."

"I know."

"So, we'll split into groups then?"

"Probably best."

"Okay, groups of let's say two or three?"

"Yeah."

"Two or Three?"

"Three."

"Okay, so me, Mags, and Beetee."

"So I get stuck with Nuts and 12?"

"Fine, we'll take nuts."

"4 and 2 then?"

"No, you take Beetee."

"I guess that's preferable."

"Good, so you'll stop whining?"

"I make no promises." He sighed shaking his head. "I might."

"I doubt it."

"That you should." He didn't reply just headed off

* * *

Johanna sighed and headed to get Beetee and Katniss. "So, we are on lookout." She said. "Finnick, Mags, and Nuts are gonna go to the force field to cook the meat."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep guard."

"Sounds simple enough."

"It can be. Unless you turn out to be needed."

"Why me?"

"That time I was talking generally actually,"

"Oh right got it."

"Yeah, it's basically simple if we don't get attacked."

"Let's hope we don't."

"That's usually a good thing to avoid."

"No shit?" Katniss asked, surprising Johanna.

"Oh the goody-two-shoes got a mouth."

"Maybe I do. Is that a problem?"

"Fuck no." Johanna smirked.

"Good."

"It's a good thing actually. The Hunger Games are no place for goody-goodies."

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

"It's a murdering competition, what did you expect?"

"Not sure."

"Well, welcome to reality. That's part of the reason your district always does the shittiest."

"Not really the biggest reason."

"Well, what else there?"

"Lack of size and speed, not enough time to learn abilities."

"Not really any more so than any of the other 9 non-Career Districts."

"You all don't have possible lung damage from coal."

"Not from coal but I can speak from experience that the sawdust from the lumber mills is no better. All the districts have their demons. If anything, 5's the worst on that front."

"Maybe, they are."

"So, there's really only two players to your district's shitty performances: the attitude and your stylists before Cinna."

"Fine, maybe we occasionally lack attitude."

"Are you guys always so passive or is it just where the games are concerned?"

"I am not sure really."

"You're the one that's around them all the time."

"I'm not social."

"You're not?" Johanna asked a little surprised.

"No, I'm not."

"That explains a lot actually."

"What?"

"Just you in general."

"What?"

"In the Pre-Games stuff your first games at least I can't pretend you weren't memorable Katniss Everdeen, the Girl Who was on Fire, but everything that made you so was Cinna's work alone. Besides the outfits you were awkward and lost and outright forgettable."

"Gee thanks." She muttered.

"But since that's the normal you I guess that's understandable."

"That was the normal me, I'm not sure what the normal me is now."

"That's typical."

"What?"

"To not know who you are after the Games. It never gets better as far as I've heard."

"Joy." She muttered

"Also best not to think about."

"I'm beginning to think that is the motto of the victors: best not to think about it."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, it never gets better huh?"

"No, it usually gets worse."

"Great, at least I'm warned."

"Yeah, it's better to not be blindsided."

"I hope so."

"I never said good."

"Oh shut up."

"Do you say that because you expect it to work?"

"No not really."

"Good." She stuck her tongue out at Johanna. "That's mature."

"This coming from you?"

"I'm not that immature."

"Didn't you strip down in the elevator?"

"I was just trying to get you to loosen up a bit. Also, you can't blame me in the damn tree."

"Yeah, but still did you have to strip like that?"

"It wasn't hurting anyone."

"It was… odd and uncomfortable."

"Which is why you needed to lighten up."

"Maybe you need to calm down?"

"Nah."

"Yeah, I mean being brash doesn't always help." Katniss said.

"Worked out so far."

"Well, it won't always you know?" Katniss asked stepping up to her

"I know my limits."

"What happens when you don't?"

"What you decided to be the victor motto."

"Best to forget about it? What CAN we think ab…?" Katniss started but before she could finish Johanna lips smacked against her own. Katniss, froze her heart hammering as her hands came to rest on Johanna's hips.

It wasn't a very long kiss until Johanna pulled away. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me there."

"I that was..." Katniss stammered blushing.

"You like it?" Johanna asked with a smile. She didn't trust herself to speak and instead just nodded. "I did, too."

"Why did you...?" Katniss trailed.

"Not sure but I'm glad I did."

"I am too...I never thought..." Katniss said.

"Wanna do it again?" Katniss nodded actually seeming eager so she did holding her close. This time Katniss responded her arms coming up around Johanna's neck.

Beetee looked over at them rather surprised by the development.

_'Well, that was...unexpected.'_ He thought. It was a weird thought on how two people could switch so quickly from tearing each other's throats out to swapping spit. "I will never fully understand emotions." He muttered and wondered if those watching on television were thinking the same things.

* * *

In the Capital jaws had dropped and gasps were heard from well, everyone. Gossip lines instantly spread like a wildfire. Snow himself was shocked by the developments of these games. He of course made a note to keep an eye on those two remembering last games.

Still this was a truly unexpected development. It couldn't be good for growing rebellion though. Only proves that the berries were not an act of love.

He needed Katniss and her new little girlfriend dead as soon as possible. "They can't escape, not this time."

* * *

Mags, Finnick, and Wiress got back with cooked meat to find Katniss and Johanna still at it. "What's going on?" Finnick asked. They pulled apart and his voice turning to him. "So we clearly missed something."

"Well, yeah, you did."

"Then want to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Well, we were arguing and I just kissed her and we both liked it so we did it again."

"Well that's... odd. Does this mean you two are together?"

"I suppose so if The Girl Who Was on Fire can handle that."

"As long as we can be."

"Then yes we are."

"That's really surprising."

"Things happen." Katniss said smiling a little.

"Interesting."

"Got a problem?" Johanna asked

"No, just unexpected."

"Well, yeah, but get used to it."

"Guess we have to." Katniss nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks."

"No problem, let's eat."

"It worked I take it?"

"Yes very well actually." He showed them the meat. It was cooked through.

Everyone took some. It was chewy. They of course all ate it though. They had no real choice. The Hunger Games is no place to be picky.

"This isn't bad."

"No it isn't."

"Not great either." Katniss said

"It's edible."

"Yeah, I suppose. I preferred your lips though." Johanna said smirking at Katniss.

Katniss laughed blushing a little. "Same."

"We'll have to get back to that later."

"Look forward to it."

"Wow, you two are odd." Finnick said.

"Guess that's why it works."

"Probably." Katniss said

"You and Annie are pretty weird too though."

"Fair."

"Who's Annie?" Katniss asked.

"His fiancée." Johanna said. "She won the 70th Hunger Games and went mad."

"Not her fault." Finnick said

"I know. I didn't say it was."

"Just saying."

"The 70th… I don't really remember anything about them. They were my first year in the bowl but they were the least of my worries."

"Yeah, well, they flooded the arena."

"Well, that guaranties 4 a victor."

"Yeah but like all of us it came with a price."

"Which is why she went mad," Katniss concluded.

"Well, she kind of did during her Games after she saw he district partner get decapitated but it only got worse."

"Poor her," Katniss said

"Yeah, she was the girl Mags volunteered for."

"Oh, I see." Katniss said.

"Having Finnick did help her though."

"And they fell for each other."

"Now he's here."

"I'm sorry Finnick."

"I just don't understand, 4 has plenty of victors it could have been."

"Yes they do."

"At least Mags volunteered."

"Mags' death wouldn't really be much better."

"She raised me basically."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's fine; there was no way you could know."

"Must be terrible though."

"It was lose-lose yes."

"Guess that's how it always is though."

"Mostly."

"Seems to be the theme."

"Isn't it though?"

"Yes it is."

"Yeah, I know sorry."

"You don't even really know yet," Finnick said.

"I might not get to."

"This year's games aren't as hard as they appear though."

"You didn't meet the Alpha Mutts."

"True but I meant with the tributes."

"Oh yeah okay."

"Everyone's an experienced killer but you have to keep in mind how many want trumpets and how many just want to finally have their own cannon."

"That's a sad way to think of it all."

"Yes but its true and if you're in the first group it's a good thing."

"Not if I lose all you."

"Are you implying you're in the second group?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you have people back home that need you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Don't you want to get back to them?"

"Yes I do."

"Then win."

"You would have to lose for that."

"I want to anyways." Johanna shrugged.

"I don't want you to," Katniss said genuinely concerned

"It's what I want. Everyone I love is either here or already dead."

"They don't want to see you go."

"They wouldn't care. It's my fault they're dead."

"They still loved you."

"Johanna, it was not your fault," Finnick snapped.

"Yes it was!"

"No, it was Snow's fault."

"Mine as well."

"He should have never forced you or any of us to make that decision."

"You saved your family," she said.

"That was my decision. It was an impossible one either way."

"You saved them though instead of being selfish."

"It wasn't selfish."

"Yes it was I should have put them before me."

"The choice is designed to be impulsive."

"How so?"

"The fact that you have less than a minute to make it."

"You all still choose the right thing."

"You're far from the only one."

"I should have known." She said looking down

"I don't blame you and I'm sure they don't either."

"They should."

"I disagree."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I did the wrong thing!"

"There was no right answer."

"The one where they live was the right one!" she said.

"I'm stuck in that one and I can tell you it isn't."

"How?"

"I can't answer that without getting too specific."

"Fine." She said

"Just stop blaming yourself."

"Please stop." Katniss said from beside her

She looked between them and sighed. "Okay, it's Snow's fault but I still just want everything to be over."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Well, one of us has to die," Johanna stated despite knowing that it's false these Games the Capitol obviously can't find out the plan.

"So then let Finnick win."

"We'll see."

"Guess so."

"Is he in the first group?' Katniss asked.

"Yes he is."

"Then let him live."

"We might have to, but what about Prim?" Johanna asked

"She'd be fine."

"She loves you though."

"Yeah but she can take care of herself."

"She wouldn't want you to just die."

"I know but I don't know what to do."

"Well, giving up is not an option."

"Yet it is for you?"

"You can get along without me. All we've done is kiss after all."

Katniss wasn't sure what to say. "It's just...I don't know." She admitted

"You have people that need you alive, more than you know."

"I don't want to lose you so soon though."

"You'll get over it."

"I don't think so." She said leaning against Johanna.

"You would."

"What makes you so confident?"

"I know things. Especially about loss."

"You didn't get over it."

"A few of them."

"Still I don't think I would get over this."

"You haven't known me long or well enough."

"Maybe you're right."

"Don't let me be the reason."

"That I die you mean?"

"Yes."

"I only promise to try."

"That's all I ask."

Just then they heard rustling from the trees and all readied the respective weapons. Suddenly the career groups swarmed at them.

Johanna threw an ax at Cashmere's chest. It sank in deep and the other woman dropped like a rock in water. A cannon went off but it was quickly followed by another one. They all spun to see Wiress fall to the ground. Gloss was behind her with a bloody dagger and was immediately met with an arrow to the temple. The third cannon went off as the others began to retreat.

"That just leaves Brutus and Enobaria for the Careers."

"That's good."

"Who's left of all the tributes?" Katniss asked.

"Us, Brutus and Enobaria, Chaff, Tristram… I'm not sure on anyone else."

"Wow, we cut down fast this year."

"Fastest I've ever heard of."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Wiress." Beetee said running over to her. It was clear nothing could be done but no one stopped him. He knelt down beside her sadly. "Wiress."

"Beetee, I'm sorry."

"I should have been able to save her."

"It was a sneak attack."

"I still should have."

"Beetee, none of us could have."

"We knew they were here before she died."

"We didn't know how many to expect. It also happened in about a second," Katniss added.

"I still should have saved her."

"You would have if you could."

"I should."

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe."

"I know it isn't."

"Okay, we need to get away from here and find the lightning sector."

"Why the lightning?"

"I have a plan."

"Care to share it?"

"Soon, let's just move."

"Got it." The others nodded as they set out. "How could we tell which is the lightning?"

"We wait."

"I guess that's all we can do."

"Yeah, so we move one space over.

"Okay."

"Then we wait."

"Let's go."

They nodded and set out. "It's an interesting technique."

"What the trap?"

"The traps with the arena. Force everyone to keep moving instead of hiding it out though it does still seem to be working for Tristram." Johanna explained.

"Yeah, so far. Which one's Tristram?" Katniss asked, just as with Clove.

"The female morphling addict."

"Oh," Katniss said, now a little ashamed having never known her name.

"Always remember your enemies."

She was a little surprised since that's pretty much a paraphrase of what Haymitch told her. "Right, I will."

"Good, I don't want you dying on us." Johanna said

"Do you know any weaknesses in the remaining victors?"

"Morphling addiction."

"And there's no access to morphling here." Katniss realized. "Know anything of the withdrawal symptoms?"

"Twitching and impulsive behavior."

"Think we can use that?"

"Maybe."

At that point she was glad they didn't know about her first private session or many other things. Katniss knew almost everything she does is extremely impulsive without needing any addiction. "Okay then. Anything on Enobaria or Brutus maybe?" Katniss asked.

"Not sure really, neither really plans well."

"That could work."

"Yeah, it could."

"Chaff?"

"Alcohol."

"Those withdrawal symptoms I know." Katniss said remembering from over the past year how Haymitch with get whenever the liquor ran out.

"Good, then you know what to look for."

"Nothing else."

"Not that I can think of."

"Well, those should help."

"Yes it should."

"What's your plan though, Beetee?"

"We electrocute them. We run a wire from the lightning tree to the beach here."

"Will it work?"

"It's fool proof."

"If we can get them there."

"When we leave, the Careers will come. It's the safest place."

"That's true."

"They think of course."

"Right."

"Won't we need someone there to keep them from coming when we set the trap?"

"Yes we will."

"So break into groups again?"

"Yes."

"Okay, who's where?"

"Not sure yet."

"Then let's discuss that."

"As long as we keep moving."

"Of course."

"Good so who wants to go?"

"I'll go." Katniss offered.

"No." Johanna said

"Um… okay?"

"Just no please."

"Why?"

"There is a chance you would be electrocuted."

"I'll stay if you do." Johanna looked hesitate. "The chance you would be electrocuted is the same."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I don't want you to either."

"Okay."

"So you will?"

"Yes I will."

"Then so will I."

"Finnick and I can go." Mags said

"That should work."

"What?" Katniss asked

"Finnick and Mags go." Katniss seemed hesitant, but could see no other way. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"You're hesitant."

"Maybe a little I don't know."

"What is it?"

"I feel like something's going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "So there's nothing we can do about it." Katniss said.

"Sorry." Johanna said

"Don't be, it's my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Not really so calm down."

"How is it not my fault?"

"It's not really emotions can be hard to control."

"I guess."

"They are trust me."

"Well, okay."

"Good now we know who goes where."

"Yes we do."

"So let's find the tree."

"Yeah, lets."

* * *

Soon Katniss was laying down the wire with Johanna they didn't have too long before the lightning was due. Katniss kept looking over at the insect section, her heartbeat throbbing in her throat.

"I'm worried." Katniss sighed again

"It should be fine."

"I know, I just feel edgy is all."

"Understandable."

"I don't know. Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"I just...I don't know." Katniss sighed.

Johanna stopped turning to the younger women and kissing her gently. "It'll be okay," Johanna promised.

"Okay," Katniss said.

Once they got the wire down and got out of range, Johanna grabbed a rock. "Just remember that I love you, Katniss," she whispered and knocked her unconscious.

Katniss woke several hours later with a massive headache. She noticed her forearm hurt as well and pain stackingly looked over at it. It was bleeding a fair amount of blood. There was some moss pressed to it though like a bandage. "What happened?" She muttered. She noticed Johanna was nearby. "What happened?"

"Hard to explain." Johanna admitted.

"How? Was there another ambush or something?"

"No not exactly and stay quiet okay?"

"... Okay."

"Thank you." She didn't say anything else trying to stop the jungle from spinning. "Sorry, I had to knock you out." Johanna sighed

"Why'd you do that?"

"I needed you to hold still."

"Was it you who cut into my arm?"

"Yes, I had a reason though." She said quickly. "Can you just trust me on that?"

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation."

"I will; I just can't yet."

"Why not?"

"I can't answer that. This might help though." Johanna showed her own arm which was also cut into and moss bandaged.

"What the heck?"

"It was necessary."

"Are you alright?" Before she could answer, the lightning started and she hit the deck just in time as the world exploded. "What's happening?!" Katniss shouted as burning debris fell all around them.

"The field is coming down."

"Why?"

"We're escaping." Johanna smirked just as District 13's hovercraft appeared over giant hole. "And there is our ride." She said offering her hand to Katniss. They both got up Katniss of course completely stunned and a ladder was sent down. "Hope you're not mad that I had to take out your tracker."

"No, I'm just surprised." She said as they were frozen in place and raised up

"Of course, I'd be surprised if you weren't."

* * *

They boarded the ship to find Haymitch and Finnick waiting there and an injured Beetee being wheeled into a medical room. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Katniss demanded mostly to Haymitch.

"It was easier for you not to know."

"Who all had known?"

"3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11. Peeta dying and Johanna falling for you were both not a part of the plan."

"That's half the arena," Katniss breathed.

"Yes it is and each of them had the order to keep you alive even if it had to be at the cost of their own life."

"What? Why me!?"

"I told you more people need you alive than you know. Whether you wanted them to or not people look up to you for hope. As long as you live, the rebellion lives."

"Damn it." She sighed. "I'm not what they think." Katniss said sternly. "I'm not a revolutionary."

"Well, then we need to make you one."

"I don't want this."

"Katniss, just go rest at least and you and Johanna can talk. I know you don't want to do this, but we need you to at least think this over."

"Fine."

Johanna offered her hand to Katniss who took it and Johanna led her out "What makes them think this is a good idea?" Katniss asked.

"You already have a backing with people."

"I don't just mean having me in charge."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do people think this rebellion at all is a good idea?"

"It's a chance to be free."

"Well, THIS isn't any better. If anything its worse and last time I check this is how the whole mess started."

"Look this was going to happen anyway."

"Never seemed to be going that way before the berries."

"Maybe not in 12, but believe me people were waiting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were just a spark for them to go public. Pretty much all districts but 12 and 2 have shown some."

"I didn't know that."

"You never had a way to."

"True, but how did you? How long have you all been planning?"

"Different districts had their own breaking points. I think 4 was the first."

"Why 4?"

"The Career Districts, they're not what you think."

"I find that a bit hard to believe."

"Well, they're not. They act the way they do in the games and 'volunteer' because it's that or let their family get shot."

"No way!" Katniss closed her eyes shaking her head. "No, they wouldn't do that."

"They would and have."

"That's evil, even for them."

"I know, but it's true."

"How do you know this?"

"Finnick told me," Johanna said.

"Is his own family okay?"

"No, not really I mean, Mags and Annie are basically all he has."

"Is it because of that?"

"Yes. I heard about four of the six fail that every year. Then if the victor still failed they wait until the victor gets back so they have to WATCH."

"Why!?"

"Control, fear, obedience... sadism."

"My goodness."

"I looked into it last year and found that in your games only Marvel and Clove passed. Cato was close until the finale."

"Why Marvel?"

"Killing Rue in cold blood gave him just the edge they needed."

"That's disgusting."

"It varies by year. Worse have failed. I eventually got Enobaria to talk about it. After her first Games, she was so confident she had passed until they pulled the trigger. Said she killed them too quickly instead of letting them suffer."

"That's terrible!"

"Undoubtedly, she was only 12. She's not a bad person if you get to know her." Johanna admitted

"Didn't you say 2 was one of the exceptions to wanting to rebel?"

"They have all the Peacekeepers there because they train them and also hold the Capitol's largest military base. So, that's why they can't rebel."

"Because it would be suicide?"

"Yes, basically."

"The training was also not only a good idea for if you get reaped but legally mandated every day for everyone between the ages of 5 and 18 unless they're too sick or injured and the Peacekeepers _do _come check. If you get too tired in training the other students use you as target practice."

"Okay, I get it. Rebellion was always coming. Then what do I have to do with it though?" Katniss asked.

"You're a face of rebellion."

"What does that even mean? Like, what's even expected of me if I cooperate?"

"Just to give a few speeches, only fight when you have to."

"I'm not good at speeches."

"I can help with that."

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then the rebellion may die."

"How if it was already so inevitable?"

"They need a rallying point."

"…I just need time to process everything."


End file.
